Puppy Love: Prequel to Howling Moon Series
by Caitybugz
Summary: Ally and Madi are new in school but everyone only pays attention to Madi. Until Alec comes around. Alec and Ally start talking and sparks start to fly. And jealously overruns Madi. Will jealously tear Alec and Ally apart?
1. Chapter One

I looked down the hall, with my hands in my pockets, at my new school, Anolske High. Like every other school there were the jocks, the emos, the preps, the stoners, the nerds and the skaters. I was… A nothing. A new girl that knew nobody or nothing about the school. And nobody really seemed to care about me. Which really upset me. Seeing as they were all paying attention to my sister, Madison.

You see, Madison was the whore of the family and she got _all _the attention. While me, Allyson, got none or very little. The anger filled in me like a red hot flame driving my psyche crazy. I yelled into my mind as I swung both my fists with all my might into the wall, as I made contact with the wall I screamed in terror as I felt my left hand crack loudly.

"Hey! Are you okay? What the hell did you do! What was that slam!" A guy's voice yelled as I heard his loud footsteps reach me quickly. I turned my head to the left and through my teary eyes I could see a dark figure of what was not a boy, but a huge man. He had to be at least six feet tall.

"I hit the wall..." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Why would you do that!" The boy asked me.

"Well my sister and I are new here. But I've never even heard welcome or hi all day long... Because my cunt of a sister sucks it all up and well in my blind rage I hit the wall and I think I broke my hand..." I sighed. I looked down at my hand; it was starting to swell up like a balloon.

"We should get you to the nurse." He told me.

"Well I don't think I have much a choice now..." I sighed.

Then he took my right, non-broken hand into his hand and I looked up at him, confusion written all over my face. "Don't want you to get lost, now do we?"

I smiled through the pain and said, "No we don't."

This kid was the first one to say hi and even talk to me. It was… Kind of funny. I break my hand and finally someone talks to me.

_'Maybe I should get hurt more often_.' I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Oh... Um... Nothing." I blushed.

"So you're new here. May I have your name?" he asked me slowly.

"My names Allyson but please call me Ally. You?" I asked back.

"Alec." he said indifferently.

"Nice name." I replied.

"I guess so. I really don't like my name." He muttered.

"Aw, why not? It's an attractive name." I replied.

"Not really. Ally is more attractive than Alec." He said, looking at me and smiling.

A blush crept up my face with a soft giggle coming from my lips. Then a whine of pain from me as my hand brushed against my leg.

"Shit! Are you okay?" He asked sweet like.

"Not really." I was crying. My hand was hurting so bad.

"Oh Ally. You need to be careful." He told me.

"Yeah. I know." I sighed.

"Oh Ally, how are you talking to someone so attractive?" A familiar female voice asked.

A soft growl came from me as I turned around and looked at my whore of a sister, Madison.

"For your information, Madison, Alec here is taking me to the nurse's office. And he's just making sure I don't get lost. So how about you fuck off." I hissed.

Madison raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You. You're my problem. You always steal all the attention. You are such a fucking whore. I hate how you steal everything and everyone away from me. Nobody said hi to me until Alec came along." I replied, glaring at my sister.

"And the only reason I actually talked to her was because I wanted to make sure she was okay because she had punched a wall super hard. And you see, Madison, or whatever your name is, I think Ally broke her hand." Alec chimed in and Madison turned her attention on to him.

"Oh boo fucking hoo. She can suck it up. So what if she broke her fucking hand. She fucking deserved it. Ally is a fucking little bitch who deserved it." Madi replied with acid leaking onto her tongue

I tried to jump at her but Alec was too quick he had me by my forearm and waist before I reached her. "Ally, come on. You need to go to the nurse before your hand gets worse."

I growled again but I pulled away from Alec and faced away from Madi. "Let's go, Alec. Lead the way."

He started walking and we both ignored my sister.

"I'm sorry about that." I said.

"Oh it's no problem I can see how she can get under your skin and I understand why you hate her so much." Alec replied, taking my right hand again. We turned right at a fork in the hall and we continued to walk, Alec holding my hand. For some reason, him holding my hand, made me really happy. Even though I had just met him, and only knew his name, I had a crush on Alec.

I chuckled softly. "Yeah. We've never gotten along. For as long as I can remember. She think she's better than me just because she's prettier, she has a better body than me, she's taller and older than me. The only thing I have on her is I have better grades..." I admitted a bit embarrassed.

"I don't think she's prettier than you. And I don't think she has a better body than you. Sure she may be older and taller than you, but you're more beautiful." Alec said softly

I blushed again and then I looked at him with grey blue eyes. "You're really attractive too, Alec." His sky blue eyes gazed into mine and I felt a loving presence coming from him. I wasn't sure but I think Alec liked me.

"You're delirious. Let's get you to the nurse. Now." He replied. He started to walk faster which caused me to walk faster as well. A few minutes later, we turned left into a door. "Nurse, are you in?" Alec called out.


	2. Chapter Two

"Yes. What do you need?" A female voice responded.

"Um, my friend needs to see you. I think she broke her hand." Alec replied, dropping my hand.

"How did she do that?" The nurse asked, coming out to see Alec and me.

"I got mad because I'm new here and nobody had said hi to me. And yet they all say hi to my sister. So I ended up punching a wall. And I broke my hand I think." I explained.

"Why do you say that?" The nurse asked, looking at me.

"Look at her hand. It's all swollen and it's even turning purple now." Alec said, looking at my hand, up at me then at the nurse.

I looked down at my hand. Sure enough. It was turning purple.

"Oh yeah. It's definitely broken. You should go to the hospital." She said as she looked down at my left hand.

"No. No hospitals. I absolutely hate hospitals." I replied, looking back up at the nurse.

"But you need a cast." The nurse said, looking at me with a stern look on her face. I studied her more closely. She was in her mid to late 30's. Maybe early 40's. She was, kind of pretty, with dark brown hair that traced halfway down her back, icy blue eyes with glasses, a sharp face with a pointed nose and chin, high cheekbones, a flat forehead with freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was a normal build for the height that she was.

I sighed. "Fine. Call my parents. They can—"

"I can take you there, Ally. I don't have classes for the next two hours." Alec said, interrupting me.

I looked at him with a painful smile on my face. "Only if you want to."

"I do. I want to make sure you're okay, Ally." He replied with a smile on his handsome face.

Again, I blushed. I definitely thought that Alec liked me. Because why else would he be acting this way?

'_Males are strange creatures_.' I thought to myself as I pursed my lips.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked after I stayed silent for a while.

"Yeah. I am just thinking." I replied.

"Ally, you have no time for thinking. You need to go to the hospital and get your hand check out." The nurse said.

"Come on, Ally. I know you don't want to go but you need to before your bones start to set. Because if you don't, and your bones start to set, they'll have to re-break your bones and that hurts a lot. Trust me I would know. I broke my foot once and I thought I just pulled a muscle. So I didn't do anything about it. But then when I took off my sock, my foot was all black and blue. Then my mother made me go to the hospital. My bones were already set and the doctor had to re-break them. I haven't yelled and screamed so much before in my life." He explained.

"Then let's go." I said. I looked at the nurse. "Thank you for your help." And I smiled at her.

The nurse nodded in return. "Go, Ally. And Alec." Alec looked at the nurse. "Take good care of her."

I looked at Alec confused as he said, "Yes mother."

I looked between the nurse and Alec. "You guys are mother and son?" They did look the same. They had the same hair color. They had the same eye color. They had the same body type. They both had sharp facial features. The only things that were different between the two were his mom had glasses and he was a lot taller. I could see the resemblance now.

"Yeah. She's my mother." Alec said.

"That's cool. I guess." I replied.

Alec grabbed my non broken hand again and we started to walk. A few minutes later, we passed Madison and the group of guys surrounding her. I rolled my eyes but ignored the glare she threw at me.

'_Fuck off, bitch._' I thought to myself as I forced my attention away from her.

"Don't pay attention to her, Ally. She's got nothing on you." Alec whispered to me.

I looked at him with a nod of approval. '_She has nothing on me._' I told myself.

We walked out of the school and to his car. I had no clue what kind of car it was since I know absolutely nothing about cars. He went to the passenger side door and opened it for me.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled at him and I sat down.

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Ally." He replied.

For some reason, that made me blush.

He walked back to his side of the car, opened his door and got in. "So why did you and your family decide to move here?" He asked as he started up his car.

"Where we lived before there were a bunch of gangs, drugs, violence and all that good shit. My mom couldn't put up with it any longer so we moved here. Why here, I don't know." I replied.

"Well I'm glad you guys did move here." He said, pulling out of his parking spot.

"Me too. But I hate moving to new places." I said as I sighed.

"I really don't blame ya. Leaving all your friends behind, your sister whoring up all the attention, and then the fact that you have new classes, no friends and no one even says hi to you. It must've been tough for you."

"It wasn't as tough as you think. I had maybe three or four friends. And they didn't care much about me. So this is a new start for me. If only my sister wasn't a whore. And if only people saw me as well as her." I sighed.

"I saw you." Alec said his voice as quiet as the wind.

"The only reason you saw me was because you saw me hit the wall. Just admit it; you were going to go talk to Madi." I sighed as I stared out the window of his car.

"Ally, I wasn't going to talk to her. I promise." He told me.

"You're lucky I believe you." I grumbled.

"I know I am. I'm lucky to have such a beautiful girl believe me. Especially one..." He paused.

"Especially one what?" I demanded.

"One that I…" He paused again.

"Just tell me!" I cried.

"I think I'm in love with you, Ally." He whispered after a few seconds of him being silent.


	3. Chapter Three

"What?" I cried out.

"You heard me." He whispered.

"Yeah I know I did but… What do you mean 'you think you're in love with me.'?" I asked.

"I think I'm in love with you. Even though we just met, I feel a really big connection to you. And I can't help it." He explained.

"Oh…." Was all I could say as I looked out the window.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered after a few moments of me saying nothing.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked looking at him.

"I admitted to you that I loved you. And then you got all silent so I figured that you didn't like me." He said as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"You shouldn't think things that aren't true." I said as he pulled into a parking spot and I got out before he could say anything and I shut the door. I started to walk up to the hospital

"Are you saying that you like me?" He yelled as he jogged after me.

"Maybe." I said as he caught up to me. I wanted to remain mysterious so he'd keep trying to get me. And maybe, just maybe, I'd let him get me. I grinned to myself as those thoughts entered my mind.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked as we entered the hospital and we walked up to the receptionist desk.

"What can I help you with?" The receptionist asked.

"I think I broke my hand. I need to get it checked out." I said bluntly as the receptionist started to check out Alec. That pissed me off. She was in her late 20's and she was checking him out?

"I need you to fill this paperwork out before you can be seen." The receptionist said as she held out some papers.

I snatched them from her with a soft snarl. Then I grabbed Alec's hand with my non broken hand and pulled him away from the receptionist who he was looking at with fake interest.

I sat down in a chair that was in the waiting room and Alec sat next to me. I used my thigh to fill out the paperwork to the best of my abilities. Then I got back up and tossed the papers at the receptionist.

"The doctor will be right with you." She growled. Then she began to straighten up the papers I had just tossed at her. I walked back to where I had been sitting and sat down next to Alec. Then he took my non broken right hand in his and I looked at him with a confused facial expression.

"I really like you Ally…. Would you go out with me?" He whispered softly.

My eyes went wide. "What?" I cried.

"I asked if you'd go out with me." He replied.

"Uh… We just met…. Doesn't that make you feel awkward…? Knowing you asked me out not even an hour after we met?" I asked.

"Not really." He shrugged.

"Well it makes me feel awkward. Maybe after we talk some more, then I can say yes. Otherwise, not right now." I said softly. Although I really wanted to, I just couldn't. Not right now at least.

"Allyson Nickleson." A female voice said as she came out of a hallway into the waiting room. I stood up and walked up to her.


	4. Chapter Four

"So, what did you do to your hand?" The nurse asked.

"I broke it, I think. Because after all my sister is a whore who likes to steal attention from me and well… Yeah." I explained.

"Ah your sister does that too?" She asked.

"Yeah she does. I hate it so much. And I hate her." I sighed. "Sometimes… Okay more like all the time… I wish I was an only child…"

"I know how that goes. My sister did the exact same thing to me when I was your age. But now I'm a nurse and she's a cashier at Wal-Mart. So anything can happen. You'll probably be better than her in the long run." She said as we walked down a long hall. When we entered an empty, open room she said, "The doctor will be right with you." Then she left, shutting the door behind her. I looked in the full body mirror and soon thoughts engulfed me.

'_Alec and I would be a good couple…. He's attractive and I'm attractive…Maybe I should go out with him…_' But I wasn't too sure what my true feelings were. I mean sure I was pretty with my shoulder length light brown hair, mossy green eyes, sharp facial features. Plus I was really skinny and athletic even though I was short. A quick rap on the door tore me out of my thoughts and I managed to choke out, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Alec. He shut the door behind him. "I needed to see that you were okay." He told me as he walked over to me, smiling shyly.

"Well, thank you. Oh and Alec…" I trailed off, looking down at my feet, smiling shyly as well and blushing.

"Yes?" He asked as he sat down on the chair to my left.

"I've thought about what you asked me…. And I say yes." I looked up and to my left at his surprised look on his face. "Why do you look so surprised?" My voice was quiet as a whisper through the trees.

"You… You said yes." He said.

"Did you not want me to say yes?" I asked, my voice still a quiet whisper.

"I wanted you to say yes, Ally. But I thought you said you needed some time to think." He sounded confused.

"I did need time and I took some and I thought. And now I said yes." I replied, dropping my gaze down to my feet.

"Then why do you sound so unsure?" He asked me. I sounded unsure? I didn't even realize that I did.

"I don't know. I'm as sure as can be. I want to be with you, Alec." I smiled more to myself than anything but at the same time, I was smiling at Alec.

"And you already know that I want to be with you too." He said.

"That's another reason why I said yes; I knew you wanted to be with me." I explained.

Another rap on the door turned my attention to it. "Come in." I said; the door opened and in walked the doctor. He was in his late 40's, he had very little blonde hair, a bit taller than Alec and he was thin, like a twig.

"So what's going on, Ms. Nickleson?" He asked.

"I think I broke my hand." Was all I said.

"Let me see it." He replied and took my broken hand in his, a yelp of pain coming from me as his thumb caressed my knuckles. "Yeah you broke it."

"Figures." Alec said.

"Quiet, you." I snapped as I looked at him.

"Sorry." He replied just as the doctor said, "Would you like me to put your hand in a cast?"  
>"Duh." I said my voice a growl.<p>

He went over and started rummaging through the drawers and came back over to me with cloth. He started off by moving my bones to set them into place. It hurt; badly. Then he had me hold my arm up and still he started to wrap my hand in cloth. It started from the middle of my forearm and he circled down. The cloth was wrapped from about a centimeter thick to half an inch towards my hand. He wrapped my fingers, all of them, into a curve making it look like I could hold a pole with my hand.

He then asked, "What color do you want?"

With a confused look I answered, "Huh?"

"What color did you want your cast?" He asked with an annoyed voice.

I asked, "Purple and black?"

"Fine." He answered.

He started to wrap my arm and hand with purple net cloth. Skipping a spot every time to make room for the black. He wrapped it tightly. Then filled in the openings with the black the same way.

"You can go once it's dry." He replied, his voice still in the same annoyed tone.

'Thank god.' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. Then when I didn't say anything, he opened the door, walked out of it and slammed the door behind him.

"I didn't like him. He treated you horribly." Alec said.  
>"I know, right?" I said. And eventually, within a few minutes, the cast was dry. "Thank god we can leave." I said my voice bitter.<p>

"Well come on then. And I'll take you home, since school is done by now." Alec said as he helped me stand up. Then we walked out of the hospital, hand in hand saying goodbye to the receptionist, who was still checking him out; which was pissing me off to no extant.

"Thank you." I told him as we got into his car.

"For what?" He asked as he started up the car.

"For loving me, caring for me, talking to me, taking me to the hospital, and now taking me home." I replied, looking at him and smiling.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." He said as we pulled out of the hospital parking lot. I told him the directions to my house and he said, "Hey I know where that is. I don't live to far from there actually." That made me smile even wider knowing that my boyfriend lived not too far away from me.

"Why should you be thanking me?" I asked quietly as I began to look out of the passenger side window.

"For warning me to stay away from Madi, for saying yes to me and loving me." He replied. When I looked out the window again, we were pulling into my driveway. Then I got out of the car after he said, "I love you, Ally. Talk to you later."

"Thanks again." I said then shut the door and watched as he pulled out of the driveway and turned left on my street. Then he turned right when he stopped at a stop sign and that was the last I saw of him. "Hey guys." I opened the front door.

"What did you do to your hand?" My mother cried.

"I broke it." I replied, my voice an uncaring drone and I shrugged.


	5. Chapter Five

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

"I punched a wall after my _whore_ of a sister stole all the attention from me and I got mad." I shrugged again. I really didn't give a damn what they thought of what I did or what they thought of me calling Madi a whore. Truth is, she _seriously_ is one. And they knew it. But they did jack shit about it.

"Don't call me a whore. Especially after flirting with a guy that you just met." Madi snarled. I looked over at her; she was sitting in the computer chair.

"You do that all the damn time!" I screamed at her. "You're really a whore! Besides you dumb bitch, Alec asked me out. And for your information, I said yes."

"How the hell could he ask someone out that's so hideous and should wear_ a bag over her head?_" She growled. I walked over to her and slapped her across the face with my right non broken hand.

"What the hell?" She cried.

"That was for calling me ugly." I replied then walked away from Madi.

"You're so grounded, Ally!" My mother shouted.

"No I'm not mom. You know the words I say are true. Yet you do _nothing _to stop her. You guys say you're good parents but what the hell is this? Letting her whore around and do who knows what with guys? She probably has at least two STD's!" I shouted, looking at my mother. My words were sparked by truth and yet my mother continued to glare at me with her steel gray eyes. I didn't get my eyes from my mother; I got them from my father, who was just looking between me, my mom and my sister.

"Krystal, I hate to say it, but Ally's right. We shouldn't be punishing her. We should be punishing Madi for her actions." My father said. That was one reason I loved my father, Timothy, he always stuck up for me.

"What!" Madi and my mother shouted.

"You heard him." Was all I said before I ran to my stairs and jumped up them, to my room. I slammed my door behind me and I could no longer hear my parents arguing; which was good for me but bad for the rest of them downstairs.

I collapsed onto my bed and threw my head onto my pillow, beginning to sob. Why did my sister and mom hate me so much? I tried to be the best child I ever could be but still, the only one of my entire family that understood me was my father and even he had his moments when he didn't understand me at all. Eventually my sobbing ceased and I was left with a wet pillow, burning and red eyes, and I didn't feel any better. Not even the least bit better.

'_I thought crying was supposed to help you feel better…_' I thought to myself and sighed. I looked at the clock on my bedside dresser, 5:47. I wasn't hungry but I was emotionally, physically and mentally worn out. I think I was going to call it early for the night.

"Goodnight." I whispered to no one then closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

The Next Morning

I jumped up to my alarm screaming at me. It surprised the hell out of me. I was in that state of drifting. Half-awake but half asleep. I thought I still had at least 30 more minutes of sleep. But when I heard my alarm, I knew I had to get up.

I got out of my bed with a groan and walked over to my closet. I was still in my clothes from yesterday so I _needed_ to change. I took out a brown shirt that had a wolf on the front of it, since wolves were my favorite animals and took out a park of dark blue skinny jeans. I took off my yesterday clothes and shimmied into the ones for today, not bothering to change my undergarments. I'd do that tomorrow.

A honk of the horn forced me to my window. A smile crept onto my face as I saw Alec in my driveway waiting for me. He saw me looking at him and he waved. I waved back then turned away from the window to finish getting ready for school. I quickly ran to my bathroom that was attached to my room, I brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my light brown hair, getting all the snarls out of it. Once all that was done, I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs calling out, "Bye guys. See you after school." Then I was out of the front door and into Alec's car.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey." I smiled at him. He reached over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I was so surprised that I found myself pushing him away. But then I realized what I had done and quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Alec."

"No problem. I scared you I guess." He replied which caused me to nod sheepishly.

"You did." I said then leaned over and placed a kiss of my own on his lips.

"Sorry." He whispered and he pulled out of the driveway.

"I have an idea." I said. I really didn't want to go to school today…

"What is it?" He asked.

"Want to skip today?" I replied.

"We can't!" He cried.

"Why?" I asked, sounding playful.

"Because it's wrong. Plus I need to show you something later." He replied.

"Why can't you show me now?" I wondered.

"Because we need to get to school. Besides, it can wait." He responded.

"Okay…" I sighed, defeated. I really wanted to know what he was going to show me but I _guess_ I could wait somewhere between 7 and 8 hours.

"I wish I could show you now." He replied.

"It's fine if you don't." I said, looking out the window.

"Alright." He replied as we pulled into the school parking lot. I looked at my watch. 7:30. School started at 8:00.

"We need to hurry." I told him and he nodded as we got out of the car. We both sprinted across the parking lot and we entered the school.

"What's your first class?" He asked me as we walked to my locker.

"Spanish, I think." I replied as we reached my locker. I opened it and got my stuff before the time I had lunch. "You?"  
>"We have the same class together." He said.<p> 


	7. Chapter Seven

Seven Hours Later

'_Ugh. Five classes with Madi and only two with Alec._' I thought to myself as I put my homework into my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I was now waiting for Alec. I wanted to see, very badly, what he wanted to show me.

'_Hurry up, Alec!'_ I cried in my head and a yelp of surprise came from me as a pair of hands blocked my vision.

"Calm down." He whispered in my ear. It was Alec.

"Only because you asked so nicely." I giggled.

"Good girl. Now, because you're so good, you get to see something spectacular." He said. "You know the woods by your house?"

"Yeah." I replied, raising an eyebrow after he turned me towards him.

"After I drop you off, meet me where the woods meet the backyard. It'll take me a while to get there since I'm going to go back home then come to you." He said.

"Why don't you just show me right when I get home?" I asked. I was really confused.

"That would ruin the surprise." He said.

"Ohh…" I said. I was still extremely confused. He didn't say another word about the subject as we started walking to his car. We got in and he started up the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed for my house.

"It'll take about thirty minutes to an hour for me to get there. Thankfully it's nice out and you won't freeze your pretty little body." He said as he looked at me for a brief second then looked back at the road.

I stayed silent for I had no clue what to really say. I was still confused as all hell.

We said nothing for the rest of the ride to my house. After he pulled in my drive way, I stepped out of the car and was about to shut the door when he called out, "Remember, thirty minutes to an hour. Oh, and Ally?" I looked back into the car. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and shut the door. He pulled out of my driveway and I watched as his car disappeared.

'_Thirty minutes to an hour.'_ I thought to myself as I made my way into my house and straight up into my room. I could at least get some if not all of my Spanish homework done.

I sat down at my desk and plopped my backpack straight onto it. I pulled out my Spanish book and my Spanish packet. I knew Spanish really well. I never had to open my book and soon enough, the packet was done. I looked at my clock. It was 3:37.

'_Time for me to head outside._' I thought to myself as I put my Spanish homework back in my backpack. Then I took out my Pre-calculus homework I could do after I saw Alec.

I got out of my desk and walked out of my room, down the stairs and out of the house. I went to the backyard and to the edge of the woods. No one was here yet. I sat down on the grass and hoped someone would come soon. I started picking at the grass, like I would do while I was little when I got super bored. I guess it was a habit I never broke.

Footsteps caused me to look up from the piece of grass I was tearing apart. Alec was emerging from the woods. I stood up and he motioned for me to sit back down. So I did. Then he did something I had never seen before. Alec shifted to a wolf.


	8. Chapter Eight

"What the hell?" I yelled as I crawled away from the dark brown wolf that had taken place with my boyfriend.

The wolf looked at me with tear filled baby blue eyes. He whined as he walked up to me. It looked like he was trying to say "Ally, stop. It's me. I won't hurt you." I stopped crawling away from the wolf and he stopped his walk a few feet away from me. I reached out and placed my hand on his muzzle. Wolf or not, Alec was still Alec. He licked my hand then he lifted up his muzzle and howled, which caused me to cower and cover both of my ears.

"Ally it's okay. You don't need to be scared. It's just me. And yes, I am a wolf. But as I said, you don't need to be scared. It's just something I am." I heard his voice and when I looked up again, Alec was standing in the same spot the wolf was, but he was in his human form. Then I heard loud footsteps, I looked up and there were a lot of wolves, ranging in all sizes and colors, coming out of the woods. The last one to come out was a tiny black one. "This is what I am, Ally. I am a TrueWolf. And this is my Pack." He said then all the others shifted back. I looked around at the wolves and I saw that there was a small gothic boy whose eyes never left me.

I was in shock. I never knew that… Shape shifters or TrueWolves existed… I mean I had heard of both of them but I never knew they actually existed.

"I—I don't know what to say." I said, looking up at Alec then around at all the other wolves whom some of them looked familiar from my new school but others; they were a totally different story for me.

"Are you afraid of me?" Alec asked. I stood up then took his hand in mine.

"No." I said. Then I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

A quiet whine caused me to look around. I locked eyes with the little gothic boy. When he realized I was looking at him, he averted his eyes and said, "Alec can we leave? I'm really hungry."

Alec then turned around and looked at the gothic boy. "Do whatever the hell you want, Bryan." His voice had venom dripping from it. This was the first time I had ever seen Alec act mean.

"Alec, lay off him." A female said, whose name I barely remembered as Katie Newman. Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you defending the little _boy?_" He demanded.

"I'm not little!" Bryan yelled and in a blink of an eye, Bryan was no longer human, he was a tiny black wolf.

Something was boiling in me… It was anger… As well as adrenaline… I wanted to be a wolf and be able to shift… But I knew that would never happen… Then before I knew it, Alec had shifted and began to growl at Bryan.

"Knock it off!" I found myself yelling at Alec. "He did nothing wrong! He was just hungry and wanted to go home! You had absolutely no reason to snap at him!" I was standing in-between the two boys with my hands on my hips, staring down Alec.

Alec shook his head, shifted, and said, "I'm sorry, Bryan, Katie and Ally. Let's go home guys," kissed me on the forehead then walked away with the Pack following him. "I'll come over later, if I can." He said over his shoulder. Bryan was the last to follow him. It was as if he didn't want to, and to be honest, I didn't blame the poor boy.

Bryan stopped, turned to me, shifted to human and said "Thank you." Before turning and running after Alec and the rest of his Pack.


	9. Chapter Nine

I shook my head as I began to walk back to my house. What was wrong with me? Why had I just screamed at my boyfriend? Why had I just stood up for someone I didn't even know? Someone who seemed, well, stalkerish? Bryan, to me, seemed the kind of me that would be the kind of guy to stalk a girl. But at the same time, he seemed so sweet and unable to hurt a fly. I could imagine myself actually being friends with that small gothic boy.

I got into my house and started to walk back up to my room. He told me about him being a wolf two days after we started to date. That was kind of strange. But it must've meant that he really liked me. Or he just needed to tell _someone. Anyone._ And I guess I was that person.

I shut my door and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my pre-calculus notebook. I had already taken out my pre- calculus book and had turned it to the right page. Then I began to do my homework.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, my pre- calculus homework was done. I put my book and my notebook back in my backpack and I realized I was done. Spanish and Pre-Calculus was all I had for homework and I had gotten it all done inn an hour or so.

I looked at my clock again. 4:15. Alec's and his Pack's confrontation with me lasted about twenty minutes. And I was still left confused and scared as all hell.

"Ally, are you up here? There's someone down here to see you. A boy. He told me his name was Alec." I heard my mom's voice call up from the bottom of my steps.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm up here. I'll be down in a few minutes. Just finishing up some homework." I said as I zipped up my backpack and threw it onto my bed then I ran downstairs and automatically flung myself into Alec's arms. "You came quickly."

"I let my Pack go halfway through the woods then I came back to see you." He whispered into my ear.

"Thanks, babe. I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." He replied.

"Ally, is this your boyfriend?" My mother asked as she came into the kitchen where we were now sitting.

"Yeah mom, he's my boyfriend and his name is Alec." I said, smiling at him.

"Nice to meet, you ma'am." He said, standing up and offering his hand to my mom.

"Nice to meet you too, Alec. Take care of my daughter." She said, taking Alec's hand in hers and shaking it briefly before dropping it.

"I will, Mrs. Nickleson. I will take very good care of Ally. I love her too much to ever hurt her." He said looking at me and smiling in such a way that made my heart flutter uncontrollably.

I looked at my mother who was still staring at my boyfriend. And her eyes seemed to say, "You better take care of my daughter or I'll come after you."

"Mom can we go up to my room?" I asked even though I was almost 18 and I really had no reason to actually ask her.

"Sure. Just behave yourselves." She replied. I rolled my eyes, took Alec's hand in mine and we went upstairs.


	10. Chapter Ten

I looked out the window of Ally's room. My Lookout, Andrew, for the Pack was telling me that a Pack was coming. And they were going to hurt Ally.

_Get everyone over here! Now! _I shouted into my mind. Since I was the Alpha, wolves of my Pack, no matter how far away, as long as they pledged they alliance to me, they could hear me.

"Ally, I will be back as soon as I can. There is a Pack coming and they want to hurt you. I don't know why but, they do. They know I'm dating you, I think and I know for fact that they want me dead. Stay in the house. Stay in your room until I come back." I told her.

"No!" She cried. "I want to help you!"

"No! I will not Change you!" I yelled.

"What's Changing have to do with a fight?" She demanded.

"A TrueWolf can bite a human and they become a wolf." I explained.

"Change me! I really want to help you!" She shouted, grabbing my arms and staring me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I cannot." I pulled out of her grip and ran away from her, out of her room and out of her house.

Right as I stepped foot outside, I shifted, not caring if her parents saw or not. I needed to protect the girl I love. I looked up at her window and saw her looked out it at me. She was crying. It broke my heart to see her cry but I needed to do this.

A couple wolves came out of the woods and I began to growl but I stopped as soon as I saw that it was a few of my Pack members.

_Sorry Leah, Trevor, and Alix._ I told them and they nodded, accepting my apology.

_No problem, Alec._ Leah replied as all three of them reached my side then they turned around and faced the woods.

More wolves came from the woods, about five, and these ones were not from my Pack.

_Leave my girlfriend alone._ I growled, stepping forward.

_No._ The black wolf growled.

"Leave me and my boyfriend alone!" Ally cried and I turned my head to see her reach me. She threw her arms around my neck and I growled at her.

_Ally, leave. This is no place for you._ I told her even though she probably won't hear me.

"No Alec, I'm going to help you." She replied which surprised me. How was she able to hear me? Only wolves could hear the telepathy of the wolves.

_You can't, girl._ Leah told her and Ally turned to face the blonde wolf.

"You don't tell me what to do." Was all Ally said before turning back to me and gripping my fur. "Please let me help you."

_Ally, no. Just go back inside._ I told her.

"No!" She shouted at me which caused me to flinch back. The venom in her words was apparent. She really wanted to help and she looked ready to but I couldn't put her in too much danger and risk her getting killed. If she did get killed, I would never forgive myself…

She then turned and walked up to the wolves coming up to us. "You want to hurt me to hurt Alec? Then come get me." She then bolted into the woods. The wolves looked confused for a moment, looked at me, thought she was a better challenge and took off after her.

_No, Ally!_ I shouted as I ran after the wolves. Leah, get the others. _Alix and Trevor, come with me! We need to get her back!_

Why was Ally being suicidal? Did she really want to get herself killed in hopes that I'd win the fight? If she died…. I wouldn't win. I'd let them kill me. I couldn't live without her. I've chosen not to and I plan to keep that true.

I ran into the woods._ Ally, come on, and come back to me!_ I yelled.

I heard a scream and I ran faster towards the sound. '_Dammit, Ally!_' I thought to myself. I entered a small clearing and saw all the wolves of my enemy's; Ethen is his name, Pack surrounding Ally who had fallen to the ground.

_Leave her alone!_ I shouted as I broke through the Pack and stood over Ally, growling at anyone who came near. I looked down at her and saw she was unconscious or dead with blood everywhere.

_You killed her._ I growled at Ethen.

_No I didn't, Alec. She killed herself by coming here alone._ Ethen replied. I lunged at Ethen and gripped my teeth around his neck. All the other wolves lunged at me. Just then, my Pack jumped into the fight and took control of the small clearing.

_Michael, take care of Ethen here while I take Ally to the hospital!_ I called out to my right hand man, Michael who was fighting nobody.

Michael ran over to me and knocked Ethen off his feet then jumped on him and sunk his fangs into Ethen's throat. I picked up Ally by her shirt and began to run towards the hospital.

When I got five minutes away from it, I shifted forms and picked her up into my arms and ran the rest of the way to the hospital.

"Help me! My girlfriend got attacked by a Pack of wolves!" I shouted. It was true even though she did it to herself; made the wolves attack her.

"Is she still alive?" A nearby nurse called to me.

I checked Ally's pulse, and it was barely beating. "Barely!" I cried.

The nurse grabbed a stretcher, ran to me, took Ally from my arms and put her on the stretcher. Several other nurses came over to the nurse that brought the stretcher. "She needs to go to surgery. Now." The main nurse said. Then the other nurses took off running towards the surgery room.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Five Hours Later

I was pacing back and forth by this time… Why hadn't anyone come to tell me if Ally was okay or not? As if on cue, a nurse walked up to me. She still had blood on her smock and sweat on her face.

"Is she okay?" I demanded.

"Well, yes and no." She replied, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"What do you mean yes and no?" I cried.

"She's all stitched up but her wounds were so great and she lost so much blood that she's in a coma." The nurse explained. And that caused me to break down. I collapsed to my knees in front of the nurse and cried. "I'm so sorry, Alec. It may take hours, days, or weeks for her to wake up. You should just... Move on… I hate to say that but it's the truth." She replied.

"No. I will not move on. She's the love on my life. No matter what, I have promised myself that I will never give up on her." I replied.

"You must really love her. That is so cute." She said.

"I do love her. I love her with my heart. And I'll never leave her." I replied. "Can you show me to her room?"

"Sure. Right this way." She took off to the direction of Ally's room and I followed her.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Four months later

My eyes were half closed and half open. Today marked the day, four months ago, when she was put into a coma. I had let my parents know, as soon as I got into Ally's room, that I would be staying here for a while. Then I got Ally's parents numbers and I called them letting them know what had happened. Her father had visited a few times and her mother and sister never. It was sad really.

Yesterday, would have been four months since we started dating… And here she was, in a coma.

Oh yeah, about two months ago, her cast on the hand she broke, was taken off.

"Alec?" I heard a quiet voice whisper. I opened my eyes fully and looked over at the bed. Ally was awake and sitting up, fully aware of where she was.

"Ally!" I cried and I got up from the chair I was in. I walked over to her and her eyes followed every motion I made. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay but I'm really confused… Why am I in the hospital?" She asked.

"Do you remember what I am?" I replied.

"A TrueWolf." She said.

"Do you remember the fight?" I asked.

"I remember running from some wolves and that's it. What happened?" She replied.

"They attacked you and you fell into a coma…" I trailed off. "You were bleeding very badly when I found you. Thankfully my Pack came and finished off the fight while I took you to the hospital. And I've never left your side while you were here. The only time I left your side was for your surgery. You were in there for five hours… And you've been in a coma for four months…"

"You've been here for a month? Never leaving my side? Did my parents come to see me at all?" She asked.

"I never left your side and your father visited a few times but otherwise, your mother and sister never visited." I replied.

"Figures they wouldn't visit me." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, babe. I wish they would've visited you. Because then I would know that they actually cared about you. Otherwise, I don't think they do." I said and she sighed.

"They don't." She replied and I took her hand in mine.

I loved Ally a lot. And I felt so bad when I found her unconscious the day she fell into the coma. I wanted to kill all the wolves that hurt her. And I was going to as soon as I could. As soon as Ally got back on her feet again, I would go out, with Pack, and find every single one of them so I could kill them.

I looked at the door way as a figure stepped into it. It was a nurse. "She's awake?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, I am." I heard Ally replied. I looked back at her and smiled. I loved the way Ally spoke. Her voice was so sweet and tender. She made it seem like she actually cared about the person she was talking to. Even if she didn't know them, she still at least pretended to care.

"Well that's good, deary. I'll go get the doctor so he can determine if you're good to go or not." She said then walked out of the room.

"I hope I can go." Ally said.

"I hope you can too. I hate seeing you here, attached to all these machines. It makes me think that you're dying." I replied and tears filled my eyes as thoughts of Ally lying in that hospital bed, cold, unmoving, dead.

"Alec, are you okay?" She asked me and I wiped my eyes, obvious of the slowly forming tears, with my free hand.

"I'm… Okay I guess. I just don't want to think of you dead." I replied.

"Then don't. Think of me alive and well like I am." She squeezed the hand that was still interlaced with hers.

"I'll attempt to, Ally." I said and squeezed her hand back.

"Good boy." She replied and I barked playfully. My bark sounded real thanks to the wolf in me.

"I'm your good boy." I replied and I leaned over to kiss her forehead. Her forehead met my lips and I was gently kissing it, not wanting her to get hurt anymore.

"Yes you are." She replied.

"Ally, you are free to go." Her doctor said as he walked into my room.

"Thank God." I said and I looked at the doctor. "Can she leave now?"

"As soon as she gets dressed, yes she can." The doctor replied.

"Good." Ally said. "Can I have my clothes now?"

"I have them right here." He said and handed a bag of clothes to me as I walked up to him. Then I walked over to her and handed her, her bag of clothes.

"Can you guys leave so I can change?" She asked.

"Of course babe, knock when you're ready for me to come back in so we can leave." I replied. Then the doctor and I walked out of the room, leaving Ally alone.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Is she really okay?" I asked the doctor.

"Yeah, she is. Why would I tell you that she is if she really isn't okay?" He replied.

"Some doctor's would do that to make the people feel better." I snapped and the doctor flinched back at me. I looked in the mirror across the hall and I flinched myself. I didn't see me. I saw a dark brown wolf that had baby blue eyes, staring into the widened, fear filled hazel eyes of the doctor who was under him, growling deeply. The wolf and the doctor had blood all over them. The doctor was close to dying; all the blood was the doctor's.

I shuddered and focused my attention back on the doctor. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

A soft knock on the door made me look at it. "Can I come out?" Ally asked.

"Of course, Ally. I was just talking to your boyfriend." The doctor replied. His voice was shaky so it surprised me as all hell when Ally came out smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm kind of tired, but otherwise I feel really good." She replied and smiled at me.

"It's expected to feel tired after waking up from a coma…" The doctor said. His voice was still shaky and unbalanced. I looked at him for a brief second. His eyes were still filled with fear. The doctor was terrified of me. And he should've been for I could kill him at any time if I wanted to. But he had helped my girlfriend and the love of my life so I couldn't bear to hurt him.

"So can I leave now?" Ally asked, still not noticing that the doctor kept looking from her to me and that his eyes were fear filled or that his voice was shaky.

"You can leave whenever you want." The doctor said.

"Thank God…" I found myself muttering as I took Ally's hand in mine.

She gently squeezed my hand and I squeezed hers back.

"Let's leave, Alec. I don't want to be here any longer than I need to be…" She said to me and I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." We both said to the doctor then we walked out of the hospital and into the bright sunlight that blinds both of our eyes.

"We should go on a date." I said.

"Why?" She asked, looking at me through squinted eyes.

"Because yesterday was our fourth month anniversary and well… You were still in the coma." I explained.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Do you not want to go on a date?" I asked.

"I do, I just can't believe it. We start dating one day and the next day, I'm in a damn coma." She replied.

"Oh. Well yeah, I thought you were going to die. When I found you that day, you were all bloody and your skin was all shredded and torn from the Pack's fangs and claws. I was afraid I was going to lose you. I want to make it up to you by taking you on a date." I explained

"Where should we go?" She asked.

"It's up to you, Ally. Wherever you want to go, we will go there. I don't care how expensive it is. I really want to make this up to you." I replied.

"Even though this was my entire fault?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have gone outside, Ally. This is not your fault at all. It's _mine_." I replied and I gently touch her face, which caused her to smile.

Just as Ally opened her mouth to say something, a voice cried out, "Ally?"

Her head shot up and she looked around before yelling, "Mom!" Then her hand was yanked from mine as she ran over to her mom.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Baby, are you okay?" I turned around and looked at Ally and her mother who were now in an embrace.

"Yeah, mom, I'm better now." Ally replied.

"What happened, baby? I just heard you got out. I didn't know that you were in the hospital!" Her mother cried and I cringed at her words.

"Ma'am, I called your house and Ally's father picked up. He told me that he would let you and Madi know what had happened and obviously he didn't." I said, walking up to the mother and daughter.

"And mom, that was four months ago. Where did you think I was?" Ally asked.

"Your father told me and Madi that you were going to stay with Alec for a while. He also said that Alec called and said that you were staying with him." Ally's mom explained.

"Well, I wasn't with him. For the past four months, I was in a coma." Ally replied.

"What? Why?" Her mother cried.

"Can we go into your car and mine so I can explain some things to you? I feel obligated to do so." I asked.

"Um, okay?" Ally's mother seemed genuinely confused. "We can go in your car I guess."

"Would you feel safer in yours?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't really care." She replied.

"Then I guess it's my car that we'll go in." I said and we went to my car that had not been touched in four months, and got in.

"So why did we need to be in a car?" Ally's mom asked.

"First, I need to ask Ally a question." I replied, looking back at them. They were in the back seat while I was in the driver's seat.

"Yeah? What do you need to ask?" Ally asked.

"I know you probably don't remember this, but I have to know. Did any of the wolves bite you?" I was now looking solely at her.

She looked confused for a moment then her eyes lit up. She knew what I was talking about; the wolves that attacked her.

She looked up at the ceiling of my car as she thought. After a while of nothing but silence, Ally said, "No. None of the wolves bit me. I only got badly clawed up. Why do you ask?"

My thoughts had shift to the day I had found her. I had wondered, if they had bit her, why hadn't she Changed? Surely she should have. Especially with the Venom in her. I pondered in those thoughts for a while but when I noticed Ally and her mom looking at me, I snapped out of them.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Ally demanded.

"No, Ally, I did not. I was in my own little world, I am sorry. Now, what did you say?" I replied.

"I said, 'No. None of the wolves bit me. I only got badly clawed up. Why do you ask?' And then I guess you went into your own little world before that…" She replied.

"I was asking because of what I am…." I looked at Ally's mom. "Ally already knows what I am. But you don't. So I am going to tell you. I am a TrueWolf. I can turn into my wolf form whenever I want to. And if another TrueWolf bites a Human, the Human will Change into a wolf as well. The only difference between a TrueWolf and a non TrueWolf is the TrueWolf was born the way they are. And I was afraid that Ally had been bitten. Because if she was, she would've Changed already. That's what my thoughts were about, Ally." I looked between the both of them. Why weren't they saying anything? Were they now scared of me? I looked at Ally now. Her eyes were filled with love, fear but also… Disbelief.

I looked at her mother and I only saw two things in her eyes; fear and disbelief.

They both did not believe me…


	15. Chapter Fifteen

They both didn't believe me. But honestly, I couldn't blame them. I had just told them a wild, but _true,_ story about TrueWolves and people changing into wolves. Hell, if I didn't know this story and was a TrueWolf myself, I don't think I would be able to believe my own story.

"You guys don't believe me." Was all I could say.

"Alec, we do. We're just… Surprised by all this." Ally's mom said.

"Then why in the hell do I see disbelief in both of your eyes? I am telling the damn truth!" I practically yelled at them.

I looked deep into Ally's eyes and again, like what happened with the doctor and the mirror, I did not see me; I saw my wolf form. But instead of the doctor, I was attacking Ally. Her mom was dying if not already dead. I was a savage beast, not the sweet, sensitive boy Ally, her mother and my mother thought I was. Ally was all bloody. She was crying, "Alec, stop. Please." But I didn't. I kept biting and clawing at Ally's bloodied and fragile body.

I flung myself backwards, into my steering wheel, with a pain filled cry. Tears were rolling down my face by this point in time. I wanted to get rid of this damn wolf that had hurt the doctor, killed Ally's mom and practically killed the girl I loved.

"What's wrong with me…?" I whispered to myself. "What's wrong with me?" I yelled and punched the steering wheel.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Alec." Ally whispered in my ear and her gentle hands were placed on my shoulders.

"Then why did I snap the way I did?" I asked, turning in my seat to look at her.

'And why do I keep seeing my wolf form killing people close to me?' I thought to myself and I shook my head briefly before focusing on Ally's pretty mossy green eyes.

"I don't know why you snapped the way you did, but Alec baby, it's normal. People snap all the time. Even me." Ally replied.

"Yeah she does. I think it was the day before I met you, Ally yelled at me. I don't remember for what now, but she ran upstairs and never came back down until the next morning. Hell, she didn't even eat dinner." Ally's mom said.

"See, Alec? It's normal." Ally smiled at me and I found myself smiling back for some reason. I still felt bad for the wolf thing but I couldn't really control that. What I saw was what I saw I guess.

"Alright… I still feel bad." I sighed.

"Don't!" Ally grinned at me and took both of my hands in hers. I gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, babe." I replied.

"Can we go home now? I'm really flipping hungry." Ally asked.

"Can I take her back to your place, ma'am?" I looked at Ally's mom. And then we got out of the car. I knew that if her mom said no, they would have to go soon.

"As long as you promise not to let any other wolves get her." She grinned and she nodded.

"Oh I promise. They'll have to get through me if they want to hurt Ally." I promised with a nod. I normally meant what I said and said what I meant.

"Then you can take her home." Ally's mother replied.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Thank you, mom." Ally said and hugged her mom tight before she came over to me, smiling hugely.

I pulled her into my arms, kissed her cheek, whispered, "I love you," into her ear and then picked her up.

"Be careful, Alec. When will you guys be over?" Her mom asked and we both looked at her.

"When do you want us to be over?" I asked.

"Can you make it over in an hour, in time for dinner?" She replied.

"Yeah, we can make it there in time for dinner, mom." Ally replied, peering down at her mom from above my head. She was now slung around my back; I was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Good." Her mother said then she turned and walked to her car. I walked Ally over to the passenger side of the car and she jumped off my back. Then she got into my car.

I got into the driver's side and I started up the car. Soon, we were on our way to leaving the hospital.

"So, what should we do, now that we have an hour free time?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do." She replied, smiling at me.

"Shall we go on our date?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"What could we do in an hour?" She asked.

That was a good question… Where could we go and what could we do in an hour? There wasn't a whole lot to do in Anolske. I was puzzled.

"Good question babe. Maybe we could go to the movies or something after dinner?" I replied.

"Is there a movie theater here? If so, what's playing right now?" She asked.

"There is a movie theater here but I don't know what's playing right now." I replied, with a shrug.

"Okay, well then we can just go there and see what is playing, couldn't we?" She asked, looking at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah we can do that." I replied. "But what do you want to do with the hour that we do have?"

"Should we just go back to my place?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"Do you not want to?" She asked.

"It's not that I don't want to… It's just that I want to spend time with you, and only you, now that you're awake. Plus I don't trust the woods…" I mused.

"Did your Pack kill those wolves?" She asked, sounding kind of worried.

"I believe so." I replied, even though I really wasn't sure if they really did or not. Leah, the day after Ally had fallen into the coma, had called me saying that Alix was dead but Ethen and his Pack was also dead. Leah, herself, sounded unsure when she had told that to me but, me being me, I believed her.

"Then we should be fine!" Her cheery voice made me smile. She believed that Ethen's Pack were dead. I wanted to believe it…. But for some reason, I just couldn't….

I sighed softly and she looked at me, with a slight tilt of her head. She looked worried, scared and really concerned. I shook my head, forced a smile onto my lips and said, "Stop looking so worried and so scared babe. I'll be fine. I just… I—I shouldn't tell you this but… I have my doubts that Ethen and his Pack are dead…" My smile was now gone and it replaced by a frown.

"Well I believe that they're dead and we have nothing to worry about!" Ally was remaining cheerful while I was scared, depressed and confused.

"Yeah… Maybe." I said. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Can we just go back home?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can." I said and we turned on a street that I knew would lead us to Ally's house.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

We pulled up to Ally's house and we got out of the car after I shut it off. I slid my hand into hers and she gasped in surprise. She looked at me and I laughed at the look on her face; she looked angry and surprised.

"You're so mean." She grumbled.

"Yeah I am, but you love me." I replied, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah I do." She smiled at me.

"Good." I whispered and we entered her house.

"Mom, we came home early!" Ally called out.

"That's good. Dinner will be done soon!" Her mom called back.

"What is for dinner?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen, with Ally following me.

"Steak and potatoes." Her mother replied.

"Sounds good. I hope you made enough for five people?" I asked, smiling faintly at Ally's mother.

"Oh of course, Alec." She replied. "You know, since you protected Ally, you are welcome here whenever you want."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I said, looking between Ally, who was now standing next to me, and her mother. They looked _so_ similar and yet so _different._

"No problem." She smiled in a way that made my heart beat faster and her smile looked so much like Ally's which was why my heart sped up. Then it occurred to me. Ally got her smile from her mother.

"You guys have a beautiful smile. It looks the same on the both of you. That's one of the few ways I know that you two are actually related. Otherwise, I would assume that Ally is adopted." I said, looking between the two of them again.

"Yeah, I get most of my looks from my father." Ally replied, smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That makes sense." I replied.

My attention turned towards the door as it started to open and Ally's dad walked in. I never paid attention to his looks while he was at the hospital so I really didn't know what he looked like. I only paid attention to Ally and her unconiousness. But now that I was paying attention, I could tell that Ally and her father looked a lot alike.

"Hello, sir. It is good to see you again." I said with a slight nod.

"Likewise." Her father replied, regarding me coldly with his steel mossy green eyes.

"Luke. Why didn't you tell Madi and I that Ally was in the hospital?" Ally's mother demanded, walking up to her husband.

"I didn't want you guys to worry. Plus you probably wouldn't care. Considering you never do. You only care about Madi and not Ally." Luke replied.

"What?" Ally's mother demanded. "I would too care!"

"Stop lying to yourself. You know that it's true." Her husband, Luke, replied.

"I'm not lying! I love my daughters! Both of them!" Ally's mother screamed.

"You love Madi more." Was all Ally said then she ran up the stairs to her room.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. Both of you. Luke, because you didn't tell the rest of your family about Ally's coma. And you, Ally's mom—"

"Call me Krystal." Ally's mom chimed in, interrupting me, her voice was cold.

"And you Krystal, because you could've checked on Ally. At least once to see if she was okay. But you didn't." I locked eyes with them for a few moments before turning on my heel and walking up the stairs to Ally's room.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Ally

I had stopped at the top of my stairs as soon as I had heard Alec said, "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." It made me happy but sad at the same time to hear him say that. It was true though. My parents _should_ be ashamed of themselves for the way they treated me and the rest of my family.

"Hey Ally." I heard Alec mutter and I looked up to see him looking down at me and smiling grimly.

"Hey babe. Are you okay?" I asked softly as I stood up.

"No." He replied and I hugged him as tight as I possibly could.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"You're parents are idiots." He said as he shook his head.

"I know. Am I the only _semi_-normal one around here?" I attempted at cracking a joke and I smiled when a chuckle came from him. And I smiled more when I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"You are the most normal one here. With your sister being a whore and your parents being idiots and all you did was fall into a coma and come out of the coma successfully." He looked at me with his baby blue that I loved so much and I couldn't help but grin hugely, like a dork.

"You're so cute." He whispered and I grinned up at him.

"Dinner's ready!" My mother called out and I growled, ripping myself out of Alec's arms.

"I'm not hungry!" I shouted and I ran to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me, not caring that I had just left Alec out on the steps, confused as all hell.

"Ally?" A knock, a few moments later, made me look at my door. I was collapsed on my bed and I did not feel like moving at all.

"What do you want Alec?" I asked, my voice a snarl.

"You should eat." He replied as he opened my bedroom door and stepped into my room.

"I'm not hungry." I replied, sitting up and looking at him as he came closer to my bed.

"You should still try to eat something." He told me.

"Alec, how many times do I need to tell you? I am not hungry!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

He grabbed the pillow in midair and tucked it under his left arm.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded, glaring at me and I flinched away from his blue eyes that were now harsh, more like ice blue eyes. Not the baby blue like I was used to.

I snarled and I lunged off my bed, going towards Alec. He was pissing me off for some reason. Before I could even touch him, I was on the bed again, with Alec on top of me.

"Get off me." I hissed, trying to shove him off me.

"Are you going to calm down?' He demanded.

"Get off." I repeated, ignoring his question.

"Are you going to calm down?" He asked again.

"Yes, now get off me!" I yelled, using all my strength and shoving Alec off me. He was flung off me and into my closet door, with a shout of surprise. Then I collapsed into my pillows with a sobbing cry.

'I hurt him… I hurt Alec…' I thought to myself as I whispered, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Alec tells me as I feel him sit on the side of my bed.

I looked up at him, my eyes wild and tears were now streaming down my face. Then I cried out, "How can I not be sorry! I hurt you!"  
>He laughed softly as he wiped away my tears. "I'm not hurt. I'm surprised but I'm not hurt, babe. I promise." Then Alec growled lowly and I stared at him in shock and fear.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I touched his arm again.

"Leah lied." Was all Alec said, his voice was a growl, before he jumped off my bed and ran out of my room.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Alec, wait!" I cried, jumping off my bed and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Dammit, Ally! Stay here! Do you really want to be put into _another_ coma?" He yelled and he stopped right by the back door.  
>"No. But I want to protect you" I said, walking up to him and putting my hands on my hips.<p>

"You'll be protecting me by staying inside! Because if you try to protect me, you'll probably just distract me!" He said, his voice raising  
>"Baby, please, let me help you." I looked at him with my mossy green eyes.<br>"Please stay inside, Ally. I don't want you to get hurt. Or worse, end up dead." He pleaded. Then before I could even say another word, he was out of the door and it was shut in my face.

I looked into my living room and I saw my parents just staring at me.

"What's going-" My mother started to ask.

"Mind your own damn business." I snapped, interrupting her. Then I was out of the back door, following my boyfriend who I had just seen run into the woods.

Alec

_This ends now, Ethen._ I growled as we both shifted forms.

"Alec!" I heard Ally yell and I growled in fury. What was she doing out here when I told her to stay inside?

_Awe, how cute. Your girlfriend has come to save you again, huh Alec? _Ethen smirked at me.

_Shut up!_ I yelled and I jumped on Ethen knocked him down, sinking my fangs into his neck and my claws into his belly.

Ethen yelped in surprise but he made no moves to get me off him. What was going through this wolf's head? Was he seriously going to let me kill him this easy?

"Alec!" Ally shouted again. I looked towards the sound of her voice. She was getting closer. That's when it dawned on me. If I didn't kill Ethen soon, Ally would see me do it. And that would scar her, emotionally, for life.

I looked at Ethen and that was when I got thrown off him. That was his plan. To wait until I was distracted. Because he knew Ally was coming. And he knew that I knew as well. I growled deeply and jumped on him again, not allowing him to stand up.

_Stay down._ I growled at him.

_No!_ He threw me off of him again and I was flung against a tree with a howl of pain

"Alec!" Ally yelled and I looked up to see her standing a few yards away from me and Ethen.

_Go away you dumb girl._ Ethen turned towards her.

"No! I can and will protect Alec!"Ally screamed.

_Ally, please leave!_ I shouted at her.

"No Alec! I'm not going to leave! I've come to protect you and that's what I will do!" She cried. That was when Ethen lunged at her.

_No!_ I shouted, got up and I ran as fast as I could. Before I could get to them, Ally was on the ground and Ethen was on top of her, growling.

_Take one more step, and her throat gets ripped out._ Was what Ethen was growling.

I froze dead on my tracks. What could I do? My girlfriend's life was on the line and here I was, frozen with fear, unsure of what to do.

"Kill me." I heard Ally say and that ripped me from my thoughts. My blue eyes went wide as I took in what she said next; "Kill me you coward. I don't care if I die. At least Alec will be safe."

_Ally…._ I felt myself drop down to my belly. She really wanted to protect me. Even if it meant her own life would no longer exist. _Ethen, Ally hasn't done anything to you. It's me you want to kill, isn't it?_ I got up and I found myself moving closer to Ethen and Ally.

_Stop right there, Alec. Do you want my Pack to come and kill you?_ Ethen snarled which caused me to freeze, once again.

_They wouldn't and_ couldn't _kill him._ Leah said as she came and stood by my side.

_Two on ten? Yeah,_ very _good odds._ I could hear the sarcasm in Ethen's voice.

_You mean_ five _on ten, correct? _ Katie said and three more wolves came out of the forest._ My_ wolves.

_Oh big deal; five wolves. I'm so scared._ Ethen lifted his muzzle and howled.

_Catara! Get Ally!_ I shouted. My second in command, Catara, a big (almost bigger than me, mind you) black wolf, rushed in, knocked Ethen over, grabbed Ally by her shirt and ran back over to me.

_I'm sorry if I hurt you, Ally._ Catara said, looking into Ally's fearful mossy green eyes.

"Don't worry Catara, you didn't." Ally replied, smiling at the big green eyed, black wolf.

_Catara, protect Ally on all costs. We need the rest of the Pack here. It's going to get bloody. I don't want Ally hurt or even touched._ I said, looking at Ally then at Catara.

_She'll be protected. Now get the Pack, Alec. _Me and her touched noses for a moment before I lifted my muzzle and howled. Ally cringed and covered her ears.

_Come to me, my Pack! Our territory, my lover and our lives are at stake!_ Was what my howl said.

Me, Katie, Catara, Leah and the other wolf, Eric, all stood around Ally while Ethen's Pack came and my Pack came as well.

_Ethen, you should leave._ Eric growled, baring his fangs at the Alpha of the other Pack.

_Hell no. I am not leaving until the couple is dead._ Ethen snarled. Members of his Pack started coming out of the forest, one by one. They all stood by him. And by the time they were all out, it was 13 to 5.

Then my Pack started coming out. As some of my Pack passed Ethen's Pack, they snapped at Ethen's Pack members. By the time all my Pack was out, we had 15 on our side.

"Alec, stay with me along with Catara…" Ally said touching my muzzle.

_No, Ally. I need to kill Ethen. Jack can stay by your side with his sister. I would stay by your side but he threatened to hurt you and me. So no; Ethen will get killed by me._ I told her as I looked at her with my baby blue eyes.

"Please Alec… I don't want you to get hurt…" She whispered.

_I'm sorry._ I said then took off running, towards Ethen.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Ally

I watched as Alec took off running towards the dark brown, almost black wolf, which was quite bigger than Alec. It hurt me to see him leave but… Alec needed to do what he needed to do. And I wouldn't stop him even if I wanted to. I looked around and saw another green eyed wolf running towards me and Catara.

"Jack?" I asked.

_Hello, Ally._ The wolf replied and he walked over to Catara. _Hey sis._ Jack licked his sister's muzzle.

I looked around and saw Alec pinned against a tree. Ethen was holding him there.

"Alec!" I screamed and ran past the brother and sister wolves. "Leave him alone Ethen!"

_Ally!_ I heard Catara yell but I didn't stop or turn around; I just ran over to Alec.

Anger was boiling inside me again. How dare Ethen hurt the boy I loved with all my heart. "I said leave him alone!" I shoved Ethen off Alec, who had just turned back to human. '_How was I able to do that?_' I asked myself and held onto Alec tight. I wouldn't let him go. As long as I could, I would protect Alec and hold onto him. Even if he was bleeding badly like he was. "Jack! Attack Ethen! Alec is hurt!" I looked around and saw that Jack already had Ethen down on the ground.

"Ally?" I heard Alec whisper and I looked at him. "Lay me down." I did what I was told and I laid him down on the ground. I just stared at Alec's bleeding body. What could I do? I needed to help him like he helped me just a while ago.

"Where are you bleeding the most?" I asked, looking around his body. He seemed to be bleeding everywhere and it just wouldn't stop.

"Well… He got my stomach pretty damn bad…" He lifted up his shirt and I had to look away for a moment. When I looked again, it looked worse than it did before. The wound was as deep as it was wide, and it was pretty wide. At least two or three inches wide and deep. I ripped off half of my shirt, about up to my bra line, and I pressed it into the wound. A howl of pain came from Alec and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry. But I need to do this." I whispered and I pressed my shirt to the wound more. Alec winced and I felt horrible. But if he wanted to stop bleeding then this is what I needed to do.

"Ally, take my sweater." A voice, female one, said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a pretty black haired, green eyed girl standing over me; Catara. "I'll be fine. Alec needs it more." I took the sweater from her hands and she took off running, shifting to her wolf form in mid sprint.

I ripped up the sweater into shreds, long enough that I could tie them around Alec's stomach. And that's what I did; I tied them around his stomach, where the wound was the deepest. Then I scrounged around his body for more wounds after I took off his shirt. I didn't see any others.

"Did he get you anywhere else on your lower body?" I asked Alec, staring into his baby blue eyes.

"I don't think so." He replied as pulled his shirt back on.

"Good. Because we don't have many resources left... All we have is some small sweater strips." I said.

"I'm fine, babe." He replied and he sat up.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a look of concern on my face.

"Yes, Ally, I'm fine." He said, grabbing onto my hand and holding it between both of his.

"Alright…" I sighed.

A yelp caused me to look around. A gigantic, even taller than Alec, but still smaller than Ethen, red wolf had Catara by the throat. She was bleeding badly from multiple wounds. It looked like she was close to dying…. And her brother, Jack, was nowhere to be found. Along with Ethen.

"Catara, no!" Me and Alec yelled simultaneously and he bolted up out of his sitting position.

_Jack…_ I heard Catara's weak voice whisper. I looked around and saw Jack running back, with his muzzle bloodied. _Take care of Alec and Ally…. _Then I watched Catara shift back to her human form and the red wolf dropped her.

"You asshole!" I screamed. Then I did something that I had seemed to be doing a lot recently; I ran towards the wolf.

_Ally stop!_ Jack yelled.

"No!" I screamed, stopping anyhow, about twenty feet from the red wolf, and whirling around to face the black wolf that was racing towards me. "That thing just killed your sister! And you want me to stop? Aren't you the least bit pissed off?" I was beyond pissed off. I wanted to kill that wolf that had killed Jack's sister… And I knew how I could. I bent down and pulled my switchblade from my shoe.

"What the hell, Ally? Why do you have a switchblade on you?" Alec demanded and I just simply stared at him.

"In case I get attacked by something or someone. Also, I can use it today." I turned towards the red wolf that was just standing there, over Catara's dead body and staring at us, and flipped the blade out. "Time to die." I whispered. Then I ran towards the wolf, closing even more distance between me and it.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"Ally! Stop!" I heard everyone yelling. But I couldn't. This wolf had killed the girl that was meant to protect me. She was my friend. No, she was more than that; she was my sister. I was now about ten feet from the red wolf when a blonde one jumped in-between me and the red one.

"Leah! Get out of here!" I heard myself yelling.

_No._ She replied to me.

"This is my battle." I growled. "Not yours."

_You can't handle this wolf on your own, Ally. Do you see how big he is?_ Leah said, turning her head towards me and I looked into her bright blue eyes.

I rolled my eyes, ignored Leah and walked past her. I ignored her and all the other whimpers from the wolves. It even sounded like Alec was whimpering.

"I'm sorry guys." I whispered as I continued my approach towards the red wolf. A few moments later, I was standing directly in front of it; as well as Catara's motionless body. "How does it feel, knowing you killed her? Or do you not care?" I asked the red wolf.

_I really don't care. She was helping you. And I was told by Ethen that I needed to kill you. She got in my way. But… I feel sad… Why do you think I'm still here, knowing that you want to kill me?_ The wolf was staring at me with green eyes.

"Because you're dumb?" I asked, although I knew he wasn't.

_No, I want you to kill me. I cannot live with myself knowing that I killed a member of my own kind. And I regret joining Ethen's Pack._ The red wolf said.

_Ethen's dead. So now you can do what you please without having to worry about him. _Jack said and I looked over my shoulder at him. _Or if you really want to, you can lead his Pack._

'_So that's why Jack's muzzle is all bloody.'_ I thought to myself and I looked back at the red wolf. My arm was shaking so bad that for a while, it seemed like my arm had a mind of its own. This would be my first time killing something, or someone, if I actually went through with it.

_Ally if you really want to kill me, then kill me._ The red wolf was looking genuinely sorrowed and I—I kind of felt bad for him. But then I remembered that he had killed Catara and all that vanished.

I bit my lip hard and I whispered, "I'll do it."

_Let me change me for you. So that way I can show you exactly where to stick the knife._ The wolf said and I just simply nodded. If I had felt bad for this wolf, I no longer did. He, along with all the others in Ethen's Pack, deserved to die. I closed my eyes and all I could do was sigh, and think of Catara who had given her life to protect me and to protect Alec.

'_I'm so sorry, Catara. Your murderer will soon be dead._' I thought with a sigh. When I opened my eyes again, there was a boy, much taller than me and even taller than Alec, standing in front of me, pointing at his chest.

"Right here." He whispered as he dropped down to his knees so I could reach his chest easier. "Stab me right here." His voice sounded fearful but it was steady.

I bit my lip again and I looked over my shoulder at Alec and Jack. They both nodded and I turned my attention back to the red headed boy. He nodded as well. I sighed yet again then I shoved my switchblade deeply into his chest.

I looked away as the howl sounded and he thrashed around in pain. Arms engulfed me and held me tight as I started to shake.

"Ally, calm down. He deserved it." Alec whispered. I couldn't do or say anything but shake and bite my lip to stop me from breaking down and crying.

Eventually the red head's howl quieted down to a whimper. I forced myself away from Alec and I found myself kneeling in a pool of the red head's blood.

I pulled the knife from the red head's chest and more blood gushed out and made the pool just a bit bigger. I had to swallow back a whimper.

"I'm going to make your suffering end." I whispered then I slit his throat.

I stood up and watched as the red head managed to gasp out, "Thank you." Then die in his own pool of blood.

I looked around and noticed that all the members of Ethen's Pack were still here. "What was his name?" I nodded to a small brown wolf.

_Trey._ A small male voice responded.

"You guys can to what you please now." Alec said and I turned to face him.

"I agree with Alec." I said.

_Thank you._ All of Ethen's Pack said before they took off in all different directions. One of them, the small brown wolf, ran right past me. That was when something occurred to me. Where was Bryan? I looked around and I didn't seem him anywhere.

"What's Bryan?" I asked.

_He left._ Jack replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one knows. We went to sleep the night we came to you. He was still with us at that point in time. But the next morning, when we woke up, he was gone." Alec said, walking over to me and then he pulled me into a tight hug.

That was when I broke down and I started to cry.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Bryan

I watched as Ally killed whatever the hell his name was by stabbing him then later slitting his throat.

"What was his name?" She asked and I actually found myself wincing at the sound of her voice.

_Trey._ One of the small brown wolves said.

"You guys can go do what you please now." Alec said and that surprised me. Why was he being nice? He would normally try to kill a Pack of wolves or wolves themselves that stood in his way.

"I agree with Alec." Ally said.

_Thank you._ Multiple voices echoed before they turned and ran in every which way. The small brown one ran past Ally and then eventually me. Then Ally started to look around. What was she looking for?

"Where's Bryan?" She asked and I was surprised yet again. Why was she looking for me?

_He left._ Jack said and I felt a twang of pain in my heart. I felt bad for him. Losing a sister must've seriously sucked.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"No one knows. We went to sleep that night we came to you. He was still with us at that point in time. But the next morning, when we woke up, he was gone." Alec replied. And I watched as he walked up to Ally and pull her into a hug. Then, as if she couldn't handle it anymore, she started to cry.

'_Oh God, Ally… I'm so sorry. Especially if I caused you this pain and caused you to cry. I'm so very sorry. I never wanted or meant to hurt you._' I thought to myself as I dropped my head with a quiet sigh.

When I brought my head up, I saw Alec's harsh baby blue eyes staring me down. Then he gently pushed Ally away and whispered, "I'll be back."

I shifted forms and took off running before he could start the chase.

_Bryan, why were you watching me and Ally?_ I heard Alec's voice behind me.

_None of your damn business._ I replied stopping and whirling around to face my old Alpha.

_It is my business because you were watching_ me _and_ my _girlfriend._ He growled.

_Go to hell._ I _can do what_ I _want because_ you're _not my Alpha anymore._ I _run my life now. Not you! _Then I turned and ran from Alec, with my head held high. I was proud of myself and I was also glad when Alec didn't follow me.

Ally

I smiled when I saw Alec walk out of the woods, but when I saw the look upon his face, the smile fell from mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone was watching us." He stated.

"What? Who was it?" I shrieked.

"I don't know. Whoever it was, they got away from me before I could figure it out." He replied.

"Damn…" I cursed under my breath as I looked out towards the woods that Alec had just come from.

"Jack, Leah and Katie, stay with Ally. The rest of us will go patrol the woods. We will find whoever was watching us." Alec said.

_I can protect Ally on my own. Leah and Katie should go with you, Alec. So you guys can cover more ground._ Jack said and I looked around, my gaze finally stopping on Alec. There was a look on his face which told me that there was something he wasn't telling me. But I couldn't figure out what it was.

'_What are you not telling me?_' I mentally asked myself as I continued to stare at Alec.

"Fine. Leah and Katie, you guys are coming with me while Jack protects Ally." Alec said, finally realizing that I was looking at him.

"I can handle myself. I don't need a damn protector." I growled before I turned on my heel and walked away from Alec, Jack and the rest of Alec's Pack.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Alec

'_Damnit, she has figured me out._' I thought with a sigh which caused Jack to look at me, with a confused expression on his face.

_What's wrong?_ He asked.

"Ally knows that something up. She just doesn't know what it is." I replied.

_Should I go after her?_ He asked.

"No." I replied with a shake of my head even though I really thought _someone_ should've went after her.

_Are we going to go into the woods soon? I want to rip something to shreds_. Leah said. She sounded extremely impatient.

"We're not going to rip _anything _to shreds. Hell, we're not even going to find whoever it was." I replied as I looked at the blonde wolf.

_And why not?_ Leah demanded.

"Because the person will not hurt Ally. I know he won't. So there is no reason to hurt him." I explained.

_How do you know he won't hurt her_? Katie chimed in.

"Because he wouldn't hurt something or someone that he _loves_." I growled on the last word. Bryan loved my girlfriend. That was why he left and that was also why he was watching me and Ally.

_Who is this person?_ Leah's boyfriend, Michael, asked.

"He was in our Pack but he left." I replied.

_Bryan._ Several voices said and all I could do was nod.

_Why was he watching us?_ Leah asked.

"He wasn't watching us per say. He was watching Ally and I in all reality." I replied.

_Why?_ Leah repeated.

"I don't know." I snapped.

_Jesus, don't get your tail in a twist. You don't need to get snippy with me._ Leah growled.

_Shut up, Leah._ Leah's older brother, Jameson, snapped.

_No, Jameson. I will not shut up. Sure, you may be older than me but you have no right telling me to shut up._ Leah growled, snapping her teeth right by her brother's muzzle.

"Both of you-" I found myself shifting forms because of all the anger that had built up in me. _–Shut up! _I yelled.

Leah and Jameson both dropped down to their bellies and started to whimper. _Don't hurt us…_ They said simultaneously.

_I won't. But you two need to straighten up your act or both of you are out of the Pack._ I replied.

They stayed silent but they looked up at me with matching slate gray eyes. _We're sorry…_ They whispered a few moments later.

_Yeah, whatever…_ I replied then I turned and started to walk deeper into the woods, with my Pack yelling my name, behind me.

Ally

I entered my house and before my parents could ask why I had blood on my knees, I was running up the stairs, taking two at a time. I ran into my bedroom and slammed my door behind me.

I quickly shed my bloodstained pants and tossed them into the furthest corner from me. I shuddered and I went over to my closest. I found my darkest pair of skinny jeans and shimmied them on. Then I went and collapsed onto my bed and soon fell asleep.

Ally, why didn't you save me? _A familiar voice asked and Ally started to look around. A black wolf with green eyes walked up to her._

"_Catara…" Ally whispered as she placed her hand on the wolf's muzzle. "I wanted to but I was taking care of Alec... But Trey is dead now… I got revenge for you…."_

You still didn't save me… _Catara just stared at Ally, her eyes full of betrayal, hurt and pain, after she had jerked her muzzle away from Ally's hand and the hand fell down to Ally's side._

"_I wanted to! But Alec was wounded! I'm sorry I had to choose between the love of my life and a girl I had _just _met!" Ally shouted._

_Just then Ethen and Trey came out of nowhere and stood by Catara. Catara looked so much smaller than the two boys. Catara was at least 6 foot while the two boys were probably closer to 7 foot. Ally felt like a kitten compared to Catara but compared to Ethen and Trey, Ally felt like a bug but Ally being just over 5 feet didn't really help matters._

Catara, stop being harsh on Ally._ Ethen said and Ally rose her eyebrow. Why was Ethen, the enemy of Ally's boyfriend, being nice to her and sticking up for her?_

_Catara stayed silent but she just continued to glare at Ally._

"_Knock it off." Ally growled. "Quit glaring at me. If you had a boyfriend and he was in danger and you also had a friend who was in danger, _who would you choose?_ Your boyfriend probably, am I right?"_

No, you're wrong. I did have a boyfriend._ Catara said and she looked at Ethen. Then she looked back at Ally._ Ethen was my boyfriend. And yet I saved you and Alec. Did I not?

"_What? Ethen was your what?" Ally shouted._

I was her boyfriend, you dumb girl. _Ethen snarled at Ally. And he snapped at her. That was when Trey jumped in front of Ally._

Knock it off!_ Trey shouted._

Sticking up for the little girl who can't do anything right? How cute._ Catara sneered at Ally in a way that made her blood boil and her stomach churn._

"_Shut up." Ally growled._

Or what, Ally? What are you going to do? Get Trey or Alec to come save your ass?_ Catara demanded._

"_Shut up!" Ally yelled. Just then something happened to her that never should've happened. She shifted into a light brown wolf and stood just a little shorter than Catara did._

What the—_Catara said but Ally swatted her to the ground before Catara could say another word._

I told you to shut up!_ Then Ally bit into Catara's throat and ripped it out. When Ally pulled away from Catara, she noticed that Ethen and Trey were nowhere to be found._

_Ally found herself shifting back without her knowing that she was._

"_You deserved that Catara." Was all Ally said._


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Alec

'_Damnit, she has figured me out._' I thought with a sigh which caused Jack to look at me, with a confused expression on his face.

_What's wrong?_ He asked.

"Ally knows that something up. She just doesn't know what it is." I replied.

_Should I go after her?_ He asked.

"No." I replied with a shake of my head even though I really thought _someone_ should've went after her.

_Are we going to go into the woods soon? I want to rip something to shreds_. Leah said. She sounded extremely impatient.

"We're not going to rip _anything _to shreds. Hell, we're not even going to find whoever it was." I replied as I looked at the blonde wolf.

_And why not?_ Leah demanded.

"Because the person will not hurt Ally. I know he won't. So there is no reason to hurt him." I explained.

_How do you know he won't hurt her_? Katie chimed in.

"Because he wouldn't hurt something or someone that he _loves_." I growled on the last word. Bryan loved my girlfriend. That was why he left and that was also why he was watching me and Ally.

_Who is this person?_ Leah's boyfriend, Michael, asked.

"He was in our Pack but he left." I replied.

_Bryan._ Several voices said and all I could do was nod.

_Why was he watching us?_ Leah asked.

"He wasn't watching us per say. He was watching Ally and I in all reality." I replied.

_Why?_ Leah repeated.

"I don't know." I snapped.

_Jesus, don't get your tail in a twist. You don't need to get snippy with me._ Leah growled.

_Shut up, Leah._ Leah's older brother, Jameson, snapped.

_No, Jameson. I will not shut up. Sure, you may be older than me but you have no right telling me to shut up._ Leah growled, snapping her teeth right by her brother's muzzle.

"Both of you-" I found myself shifting forms because of all the anger that had built up in me. _–Shut up! _I yelled.

Leah and Jameson both dropped down to their bellies and started to whimper. _Don't hurt us…_ They said simultaneously.

_I won't. But you two need to straighten up your act or both of you are out of the Pack._ I replied.

They stayed silent but they looked up at me with matching slate gray eyes. _We're sorry…_ They whispered a few moments later.

_Yeah, whatever…_ I replied then I turned and started to walk deeper into the woods, with my Pack yelling my name, behind me.

Ally

I entered my house and before my parents could ask why I had blood on my knees, I was running up the stairs, taking two at a time. I ran into my bedroom and slammed my door behind me.

I quickly shed my bloodstained pants and tossed them into the furthest corner from me. I shuddered and I went over to my closest. I found my darkest pair of skinny jeans and shimmied them on. Then I went and collapsed onto my bed and soon fell asleep.

Ally, why didn't you save me? _A familiar voice asked and Ally started to look around. A black wolf with green eyes walked up to her._

"_Catara…" Ally whispered as she placed her hand on the wolf's muzzle. "I wanted to but I was taking care of Alec... But Trey is dead now… I got revenge for you…."_

You still didn't save me… _Catara just stared at Ally, her eyes full of betrayal, hurt and pain, after she had jerked her muzzle away from Ally's hand and the hand fell down to Ally's side._

"_I wanted to! But Alec was wounded! I'm sorry I had to choose between the love of my life and a girl I had _just _met!" Ally shouted._

_Just then Ethen and Trey came out of nowhere and stood by Catara. Catara looked so much smaller than the two boys. Catara was at least 6 foot while the two boys were probably closer to 7 foot. Ally felt like a kitten compared to Catara but compared to Ethen and Trey, Ally felt like a bug but Ally being just over 5 feet didn't really help matters._

Catara, stop being harsh on Ally._ Ethen said and Ally rose her eyebrow. Why was Ethen, the enemy of Ally's boyfriend, being nice to her and sticking up for her?_

_Catara stayed silent but she just continued to glare at Ally._

"_Knock it off." Ally growled. "Quit glaring at me. If you had a boyfriend and he was in danger and you also had a friend who was in danger, _who would you choose?_ Your boyfriend probably, am I right?"_

No, you're wrong. I did have a boyfriend._ Catara said and she looked at Ethen. Then she looked back at Ally._ Ethen was my boyfriend. And yet I saved you and Alec. Did I not?

"_What? Ethen was your what?" Ally shouted._

I was her boyfriend, you dumb girl. _Ethen snarled at Ally. And he snapped at her. That was when Trey jumped in front of Ally._

Knock it off!_ Trey shouted._

Sticking up for the little girl who can't do anything right? How cute._ Catara sneered at Ally in a way that made her blood boil and her stomach churn._

"_Shut up." Ally growled._

Or what, Ally? What are you going to do? Get Trey or Alec to come save your ass?_ Catara demanded._

"_Shut up!" Ally yelled. Just then something happened to her that never should've happened. She shifted into a light brown wolf and stood just a little shorter than Catara did._

What the—_Catara said but Ally swatted her to the ground before Catara could say another word._

I told you to shut up!_ Then Ally bit into Catara's throat and ripped it out. When Ally pulled away from Catara, she noticed that Ethen and Trey were nowhere to be found._

_Ally found herself shifting back without her knowing that she was._

"_You deserved that Catara." Was all Ally said._


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Seven Hours Later

I slammed my locker shut and I walked out to my car, ignoring Jack's yells for me. I was pissed off and feeling guilty for kissing Madi. I just wanted to go see Ally and not worry about her sister.

"Alec, man, wait up!" Jack shouted, running after me.

"No. I'm going to see my girlfriend." I said over my shoulder.

"Are you going to tell her what happened?" He asked, catching up to me.

"Of course not! I don't want her to leave me!" I yelled as I glared at my second command.

"Just tell her that you thought Madi was her." Jack said and I nearly smacked him across the face.

"Yes because that'll go over well like a fucking bag of bricks." We reached my car, I got into it and slammed the door before Jack could say another word. I started up the car and was the first one out of the school parking lot.

'_I'm such an idiot._' I sighed softly and I stopped at a stop light. When I could go, I floored it. I wanted to see Ally as soon as I possibly could.

I turned onto several street and I soon found myself at Ally's house. I turned my car off and got out. My feet felt like lead as I trudged up to the front door. I knocked on the door. It opened and I was greeted by Ally's father, Luke.

"How is she?" Was the first thing I asked.

"She's sleeping right now. That's all she has been doing if she isn't awake and throwing up." Ally's father replied.

I sighed. "Can I go see her?"

"You can but she may be sleeping." He warned and I nodded in understanding. He let me into the house and I went up to Ally's room, taking the stairs one at a time so I could make sure that I would stay quiet.

I quietly but efficiently opened the door and I saw that she was sitting up. "Ally, baby?" I asked and she looked up at me, smiling. But her smiled looked just as sickly as she did.

"Hey Alec." She replied. Even her voice sounded sickly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Like death." She said and I cringed. I didn't want to lose her. Not now and not ever.

"Have you been able to eat anything?" I took her hand in mine and I sighed quietly. Her hand was like an icicle.

"I've eaten stuff but it just comes back out." She sighed.

"Even bland stuff? Like saltines and toast?" I was scared. If she couldn't eat anything, she could die….

"Even bland stuff comes up…" she looked at me with her mossy grain eyes I loved so much.

"You might not like the sound of this but you may have to go back to the hospital…." I rubbed her frozen hand with my left hand.

"No." was all she said.

"Ally, you might have to. Especially if you can't eat." I said with a sigh.

"No." she repeated.

"Not even for me?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

"No." she said yet again.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. Why was Ally being so damn difficult?

"Oh by the way I had a dream." Ally said. My interest was slightly peaked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Ethen, Trey and Catara" she replied.

"Why them?" I asked.

"Beats me. But Catara said I didn't save her and in the dream she tried to kill me along with her boyfriend, Ethen. But for some reason Trey saved me but Ethen took him on so it was just Catara and me. Then I did something amazing I changed into a wolf that was smaller than her. But I ended up killing her. Then I shifted back and I woke up. She replied and I was shocked into silence.

'_Catara was betraying me? And Ally turned into a wolf? What the hell is going on?_' I asked myself.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I replied looking at her.

"You were silent for a while." She answered.

"I'm just pondering over what you said." I said.

"Oh." Was all she said.

I looked away from her. Guilt was overwhelming me. She had told me about her dream and yet I couldn't tell her that Madi kissed me and I kissed her back.

'_I'm so weak._' I told myself. And I sighed "Ally I have something to tell you. You may hate me for it but you need to know."

"What is it?" she asked, worry visible in her voice.

"At school today…. Madi kissed me…. And I was so surprised that I umm…. I kissed her back. I 'm so sorry Ally." I dropped my head in shame.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Ally

"At school today…. Madi kissed me…. And I was so surprised that I umm…. I kissed her back. I'm so sorry Ally." I dropped my head in shame.

"Madison Rose Nicholson, I'm going to murder you!" I screamed and jumped off my bed. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, running into the girl I wanted to murder, my sister.

"Watch were you're going." She replied.

"Keep your whorish little paws off my boyfriend." I snarled.

"What you mean? He kissed me first." Madison smirked at me.

"Don't listen to her baby. She's just trying to split us up. Just so she can have me." Alec said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pushed him away from me and I just looked between the two of them. Who could I believe? Who could I trust?

"Don't list to her Ally. I know what happened today, Madi kissed Alec and Alec did kiss her back but once he realized what he was doing, he shoved Madi away from him and she was flung into a locker." Jack said, stepping into the kitchen.

I looked at him and he said, "Your dad let me in. I told him that I was a friend of yours and Alec's. That's when I heard the yelling so I listened it and now here I am."

"Jack, did you know your sister betrayed us?" Alec asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack replied.

Before Alec could respond I said, "Maybe we should go somewhere else." I motioned my eyes towards Madi and the two boys nodded.

Alec led the way upstairs, me following him and Jack following me.

He shut my door behind him and I sat down on my bed while Jack and Alec pushed my bookshelf in front of the door.

"This way Madi or your parents can't listen to us." Alec said and I nodded. That was when Jack and Alec came and sat on either side of me, Alec on my right and Jack on my left. Alec grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"So, how did Catara betray us?" Jack asked.

"She was dating Ethen." I stated.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Yeah, man, your sister was dating Ethen, the Pack enemy. I'm so sorry." Alec said.

Jack just shrugged and said, "I knew she had a boyfriend, I just didn't know it was him. If I had known, Ethen would've been dead within a few minutes of me finding out. I'm so glad I got to kill him."

I dropped Alec's hand and hugged Jack tight as he started to cry. I held onto him tight and I rubbed his back. I looked back at Alec who got up and walked over to Jack and also rubbed his back.

I felt so bad for Jack. He had lost his sister and now he finds out that she betrayed him and his Pack? His life must've sucked right about now.

"Thanks guys." Jack said. His voice was cracking and his eyes were bloodshot.

"We'll always be here for you." I told Jack.

"Thank you." He replied as he wiped away his eyes and I backed off. Alec and I both smiled at Jack but he was only looking at Alec.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Alec asked him.

"Nothing." He responded and looked away quickly.

I looked at Alec. "Something's up." I mouthed.

"Yeah, but what?" He mouthed back and all I could do was shrug.

"Ally, can I talk to you alone?" Jack asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

I looked at Jack then at Alec. He nodded then pushed the bookshelf away from the door. He opened it and stepped out of it. "I'll be right out here if you guys need me." HE said then shut the door behind him.

"Yesterday and today has sucked majorly." Jack sighed and I nodded.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked softly.

"You might not like the sound of this but today I finally admitted it to myself an now I want to talk to you. I'm gay and in love—with your boyfriend." He looked away from me.

I didn't say anything for a while but when I did, I said, "I'm not mad. You can't help what sexuality you are and who you fall in love with."

"Please don't tell Alec. That's why I wanted to talk to you alone. I was afraid he would get mad." He explained.

"I won't tell him." I said to Jack and I hugged him.

"Thank you." He replied as he hugged me back.

I pulled out of his grasp and I called out, "Alec you can come back in now."

Alec opened the door and walked in. He had a look of shock on his face.

"How much did you hear?" I asked dreading the answer.

"All of it." He replied and I heard Jack gasp and mutter, "Oh no…"

Alec just looked at Jack with looks of disgust, horror and hatred on his face. That was when a thought crossed my mind. '_Alec is a homophobe._' I sighed and they both looked at me.

"What's up?" Alec asked.

"You don't like the fact that Jack is gay and that he likes you." I stated and just stared at Alec, who was staying silent which confirmed my suspicions.

"I'm sorry, Al-" Jack started out.

"Leave." Alec growled, interrupting him.

"What?!" Jack cried.

"Leave. Now. You are no longer a part of my Pack." Alec snarled, which caused Jack and I to stare at him appalled.

"Stop being an asshole, Alec!" I cried. Alec just stared at me. I wouldn't back down. I wouldn't put up with the fact that my boyfriend was a homophobe.

"Why should I?" Alec eventually snarled.

"Because lesbians, gays, bisexuals and all the others are people too!" I got off the bed, walked up to Alec and I shoved him. And I did it hard. If Alec wanted to be mean to my friend, who just happened to be gay and in love with him, then I'd be mean right back him. "Either you accept Jack for who he is, or I'm leaving you." I stood on my tiptoes and stared at him, my mossy green eyes flaring coldly.

"Why would you leave me?" Alec demanded, sounding hurt and wounded.

"Because I _won't_ stand for watching you hurt this boy, this_ human_. I won't stand back and watch you hurt him and do nothing about it! I won't Alec! Because unlike you, I have a heart!" Then I turned on my heel, walked up to Jack, grabbed his hand and said, "Come on Jack. Let's go explore the woods."

Then we walked out of my room without looking back at Alec.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

After we exited the house, I just barely heard Jack whisper, "Thanks."

I turned my attention to him and smiled brightly. "It's all true." I said to him. "I won't stand for it. If anyone picks on you, you let me know right away, okay?"

"I will. And if it's all true, were you serious about the whole leaving him thing?" He asked and I felt myself nodding.

"Yes. Because what if I was bisexual and he hated me because of it? I wouldn't and couldn't be with someone who hated me because I was bisexual."

"I wish Alec thought the same way." Jack sighed.

"I agree." I replied.

Snarling, coming from the left of us made me take my attention off of Jack.

"Not again…" I sighed. A wolf came out of the woods, just then, its pack following it.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, Ally." Jack said then shifted. A big black wolf was no standing beside me.

It was one against like twenty. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating but it sure as hell seemed like it was that many.

_They're no wolves like Alec or I; they're actual wolves._ Jack told me and I nodded. I could tell that they were actual wolves, not shifters like Jack or Alec. How I could tell, I didn't know.

They rushed us. Five wolves surrounded Jack and three surrounded me. We were screwed.

'_If only Alec was here…_' I thought with a whimper. The wolves were now circling me and I was spinning so I could watch all of them. This continued for a few minutes. The entire time, I was growing increasingly dizzy. The only things I saw were: trees, wolves and Jack just barely holding his own against the wolves that had surrounded him.

Suddenly, I tripped. What it was that I tripped over, I didn't know. Then I came to realize… It was my foot.

'Son of a bitch.' I though with sigh. That was when I realized I was going to die. I know the wolves were going to attack me but I just didn't want to die. I wouldn't accept it. But then the wolves jumped on me. Well only, it was one. It bit into my shoulder deeply and a yell of pain came from me.

A pool of blood was surrounding me. I wouldn't accept it. I was going to die. The wolf kept biting me but I felt more mouths than one. I moved my head ever so slightly and saw the three wolves were biting me. Blood was everywhere. My vision was foggy and I just barely saw that Jack was on the ground.

"Jack…" I whispered and I reached out for him. That was when Alec, in his human form, came into my view. "Alec…"

Then I blacked out.

Alec

I roared in frustration and my body spasmed in anger. Ally and Jack were both on the ground and Ally was bloodied to the point where it looked like where she was, on the ground, was painted red. That was when I shifted. I howled and rushed at the three wolves that were gnawing on my girlfriend's flesh. I kicked the three of them off Ally with a kick of my back left leg.

_Jack, are you okay?_ I asked, looking back at him.

_I'll be fine._ He groaned as he stood up and walked over to me. _How is…._ He paused as he saw Ally on the ground all bloodied and not moving.

_I have a feeling she's unconscious. Please shift back and put her onto my back._ I replied.

_Before I do that, I need to know something… Are you still mad at me?_ He asked and I shook my head.

_No. I am too worried about Ally right now to care about the fact that you're gay and in love with me._ I said.

"Good." Jack replied after he shifted back to his human form. Then he picked Ally up and put her onto my back. "I'll follow you to make sure she doesn't fall." I nodded.

_Thanks._ I took off running then. I soon heard running footsteps behind me. I knew it was Jack.

_Will she be okay?_ He asked.

_I don't know. I hope so. I really do…_ I replied with a worried feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_I do too but I have a bad feeling…. She bled so much…_ He trailed off.

_I know._ I sighed.

Right before we exited the woods to go to the hospital, Jack shifted, took the pale, unconscious Ally into his arms, let me shift then put her into mine.

We jogged into the hospital and I yelled, "Help! My girlfriend and friend," I looked at Jack, smiling briefly, "got attacked by wolves! My girlfriend has lost a_ lot_ of blood!"

A nurse ran up to us with a gurney. I gently laid Ally on it. While the nurse was checking her pulse, another nurse was setting up an I.V. drip. Jack got taken away into a room and I waited.

I waited for a minute. That was when the nurse said, "You can stop setting up that I.V. drip." She looked at me, sadly. "I'm sorry sir…. Your girlfriend didn't make it…"


End file.
